Clan Prestige Guide
Gaining Clan Prestige depends heavily on which clan you hail from. Each clan has different accomplishments that they respect and venerate. The qualities below list how to gain and lose Clan Prestige based on which clan you belong to. Assamite Sorcerers & Viziers *0 = Aspirant. *1 = Associate: Achieved primary Thaumaturgy Path of 4+ and at least 2 Level 4 Rituals or 4+ in an Ability related to the characters primary field of study and 3+ in two Abilities related to that field. *2 = Master: Present tangible proof that is accepted by the Council of mastery and critical thinking of your field. *3 = Distinguished Master: At least two Thaumaturgy Paths at 5 or two Abilities relating to your primary field of study at 5+ and several supplementary ones at 3+. *4 = Full Master: At least four Thaumaturgy Paths at 5 or 5+ for all Abilities relating to primary field of study and at least three related but seperate fields. *5 = Member of the Council of Scrolls. Assamite Warriors *0 = Fida'i. *1 = Rafiq: Those who are promoted past fida'i status and given leave to act without a supervisor. *2 = Da'i: A warrior who has achieved 7+ on the Path of Blood. *3 = Ace: A Da'i who has achieved five or more non-Assamite kills of equal or greater strength. *4 = Double Ace: An Ace who has achieved ten or more relevant kills. *5 = Triple Ace: An Ace who has achieved fifteen or more relevant kills. Brujah *+1 = Recognition from other Brujah while at a Prestige Rant regarding past acts against Kindred in authority of greater Status. *-1 = Mocking from other Brujah while at a Prestige Rant regarding past acts of humiliation. Followers of Set *+1 = Leader of a minor cult or a chapter of a major cult. *+1 = Important cult officer in a major temple. *+2 = Leader of a major cult and temple. *+1 = Elder *+1 = Knows Thaumaturgy (most commonly in the form of Seku). *+1 = Notable Theophidian theologian (4+ in Setite Lore). *+1 = Notable esoteric scholar (4+ in Occult or other esoteric Knowledge). *+1 = Notable religious artist (4+ in Expression or Crafts). *+1 = Locally important favor-trader and power-broker (4+ in two useful Backgrounds). *-1 = Revealed to act against sire or local Setites. *-1 = Relinquish leadership or post among your cult or temple. *-2 = Relinquish leadership or post of your major cult and temple. Gangrel *+1 = Recognition of personal deeds by other Gangrel at an allthing. Giovanni *+1 = Anziani. *+1 = Providing proper tithing to the family according to your position. *+1 = Every 2 dots in the Spirit Slaves Background. *+1 = Converting to the Path of Bones in-game. *-1 = Single-blooded member that failed a given task. *-1 = Ceasing to continue making tithes. *-1 = Losing control of a Spirit Slave. Malkavian *+1 = Managing to cause a successful public showing of madness in a non-Malkavian of greater Status. *+1 = Each Malkavian that follows your guidance. *-1 = Each Malkavian that does not follow your guidance. Nosferatu *+1 = Complete an exceptional task that helps the clan. *+1 = Gather useful information that can be later put to use. *-1 = Fumble an important task. *-1 = Act against the greater interests of the clan. Toreador *+1 = Publically presenting a new work of art created with a Crafts roll of at least (5 + current Prestige) successes. *+1 = Public display with a Performance roll of at least (5 + current Prestige) successes. *+1 = Hosting a successful ball or salon including an attendee of greater Status. *+1 = Recognized for manipulating a vampire of greater Status. *+1 = Cutting remarks against a vampire of greater Status while in Elysium. *+1 = Invited to protect a major cultural icon. *+1 = Significant cultural discovery. *+1 = Patronage of a prominent mortal. *+2 = Well-selected Embrace. *+1 = Gain a Minor Boon from somebody of greater Status. *+2 = Gain a Boon from somebody of greater Status. *+3 = Gain a Life Boon from somebody of greater Status. *-1 = Public display with a failed Performance roll. *-1 = Embarrasing social moment. *-1 = Public failure. *-1 = Hosting an unsuccessful ball or salon. *-1 = Disrupting a planned social event. *-1 = Destroy an icon of cultural significance. *-2 = Damage caused to an icon under your protection. *-2 = Allowing a great artist to come to harm. *-1 = Substandard cultural discovery. *-1 = Poor behavior of a childe or protege. *-2 = Poor reputation of a sire. *-1 = Lose/Use a Minor Boon from somebody of greater Status. *-2 = Lose/Use a Boon from somebody of greater Status. *-3 = Lose/Use a Life Boon from somebody of greater Status. Tremere *+1 = Mastering a Thaumaturgical Path. *+1 = Eliminating an enemy of the clan. *+1 = Advancing the clan's agenda. *-1 = Disobey the orders of a superior. *-1 = Engage in a failed experiement. *-1 = Weaken the clan. Ventrue *0 = Eiren. *1 = Questor or Peer. *2 = Aedilles or Tribune. *3 = Praetor or Lictor. *4 = Strategoi. *5 = Ephor. *+1 = Gerousia and clan title.